rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fish Out of Water
At the Shiba House, the Rangers enjoy their breakfast while Kevin takes forever to make his oatmeal. Kevin says that there is a right way to do everything in the Samurai code. Mia presents her latest creation: Peanut Butter and Jelly Omelette. Kevin rapidly finishes his breakfast. Ji enters the room to inform the Rangers about the missing Swordfish Zord. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to their next mission. Jayden chooses Kevin to catch the new zord. Kevin has been training his entire life for this opportunity. The Rangers run to a parking garage, where they smell the latest Nighlok, Yamiror. The Rangers morph into action. Kevin arrives at the beach. He remembers his past when his father handed down the Samurai artifact. Kevin uses symbol power to summon a fishing rod. The Swordfish Zord makes its debut. Kevin struggles to hold onto the fish. Bulk and Skull enjoy a day at a different part of the beach. Spike is stuck in his water tube. Yamiror attacks the Rangers one by one with his stink poison attack. He leaves the scene after his not-so-sweet victory. At the Sanzu River, Master xandred reveals his plan about Yamiror's attack. Octoroo mentions that Yamiror's previous attempts had greatly helped the river. Kevin continues to use more Symbol power to catch the fish. All of his attempts fail until he faints. He wakes up in a fisherman's home. Ji calls Kevin and informs him that his friends have been poisoned. Ji believes that the Swordfish Zord can help purify Yamiror's spell. Yamiror returns to the city for round two. Ji calls Kevin about the Gap Sensor. Jayden awakens in his poisoned state to stop the Nighlok. Ji tries to stop him, but is unable to convince Jayden. Jayden grabs Ji's phone and tells Kevin that he is destined to catch the Swordfish Zord. Kevin regains confidence to continue fishing. Red Ranger faces off against Yamiror. Kevin continues his fishing attempts. The Fisherman arrives to help Kevin and asks why him why he is trying so hard to catch the fish. Kevin's interest in the swordfish convinces the Fisherman to help. The Red Ranger fights strong against Yamiror, but is defeated by Yamiror's eye attack. Jayden stands weak yet confident with the Spin Sword. Back at the Beach, Kevin concentrates until the Swordfish catches the bait. The Fisherman lends a hand while Kevin struggles to hold on. The Swordfish Zord leaves the water. Kevin takes the opportunity to capture the zord in the Disc. He thanks the fisherman for the help. Jayden makes one more attempt against Yamiror. Mike and the other Rangers enter the scene. As Yamiror fires the blast, the Dragon origami shields the Rangers from the blasts. Kevin presents the Swordfish Disc. He attaches the Disc to the Hydro Bow and aims for the air. The purifying rain clears the air and destroys Yamiror's spell. The Rangers morph into action. A new villain (Deker) watches the fight from above. The Rangers use the 5 Disc Swordfish Cannon to defeat the Nighlok. Yamiror grows to his large mode. The Rangers immediately summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Yamiror fires his smoke attack to blind the Megazord. Mega Blue Ranger summons the Swordfish Zord. The new zord fires a Torpedo Attack to knock Yamiror to the ground. Samurai Megazord combines with the Swordfish Megazord to form the Swordfish Fencer Megazord. The new formation transforms the Katana into its Twin Blade Mode. The Megazord defeats the Nighlok with the Swordfish Slash attack. Deker is impressed by the Rangers' victory. Bulk and Spike continue their day at the beach. Spike dives into a kiddie pool. Kevin admires his new Disc while the Rangers play in the water. Kevin and Jayden talk about their recent victory. Mia wants to spend the next day off at the beach. Deker walks alone in the forest. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Samurai